mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kamichama Karin
Tokyopop | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Nakayoshi | first = January 2003 | last = October 2005 | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} Del Rey Manga | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Nakayoshi | first = April 6, 2007 | last = April 2008 | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga originally written by Koge-Donbo about a seventh grade girl named Karin who finds out that she can transform into a goddess. The series began as a manga first serialized in January 2003. Kamichama Karin was serialized in the Japanese shōjo manga magazine Nakayoshi and published by Kodansha. While the first manga series ended at seven bound volumes, a second entitled Kamichama Karin Chu (meaning Mini-goddess Karin 2) began serialization in the same magazine in July 2006, and as of April 2008, the series end with seven bound volumes being released. The first one came into the stores on June 24, 2008. Kamichama Karin has been licensed in the U.S. and Canada by Tokyopop. An anime series based on the original manga began airing in Japan on April 6, 2007, on TV Tokyo, produced by the animation studio Satelight and directed by Takashi Anno. Characters ; :Voiced by: Mai Nakahara :Karin is the protagonist of the series. Her name literally means "The Flower Bell of the Flower Garden," with the "Flower Garden" as her surname and "Flower Bell" as her given name. Karin used to live with her aunt because her parents died a long time ago, but she moved in with Kazune and Himeka after they found out she can tranform into a god. She is an outgoing person and sticks up for her friends, even though she does bad in school. She had a cat named Shii-chan that passed away in the beginning of the first series. In the first series, she has recently ended 6th grade and starts 7th in volume 1, and is 12 years old. In Chu, she is in 8th grade and is 13 years old (as stated in volume 1 of Chu). The ring Karin originally thought was her mother's ring allows her to borrow godly power. Her ring is silver and has the power of the goddess Athena (Aphrodite in Chu). It is later revealed in the later volumes of the manga that Karin is actually Kazune Kujyou's wife, Suzuka Kujyou (Suzuka is Karin backwards, since suzu is another way to read the character rin), Suzuka Kujyou is Karin Hanazono. It is shown that whenever Kazune becomes drunk (even with the so much as the smell of alcohol) he acts perverted towards Karin. They end up together and will end up loving each other (without either of them knowing at first in the beginning of the anime). At the end of Kamichama Karin Chu, it is shown that she and Kazune get married. ; : :Kazune is the main male protagonist. His ring has the power of Apollo Greek god of light (in the Chu sequel, he has a different ring with the power of Ouranus). He is in 8th grade. While he acts cool during much of the story, Himeka states that in the past, he was weak and cried frequently, only becoming his present self when he turned ten years old, after knowing who he was. While Himeka loves bugs, Kazune hates and fears them; in Kamichama Karin, Himeka reveals that Kazune's fear of bugs developed when he and Himeka ran into a giant bug when he was little (which, ironically, was Karin in a bug suit). Even though he is a clone of professor Kazuto Kujyou, he is incomplete and passes out after transforming in god form. He often speaks to Karin in a way that she deems sexist, talking about things like the inherent stupidity or weakness of girls (this is used against him in Chu when Jin calls him a 'girly boy') He himself is the clone of his "father". The older Kazune, Kazuto, put his research in Himeka, and then split them in half to protect his work from his former partner, Kirihiko Karasuma. :In Chu, Karin's and his son, Suzune come from the future. He warns them that Kazune goes missing in the future (with a woman Suzune claims), and later it is discovered that he actually died soon after Suzune was born. When he learns of this, he stays away from Karin, believing what he did was horrible and had caused the future Karin too much trouble. Karin punches him after discovering this was the reason why he avoided her, saying she knew he disappeared in the future but was working hard to change that. ; : :Himeka is Karin's friend and Kazune's "cousin". She is also Suzune's "sister" due to the fact that she is the child of Suzuka and Kazuto. Originally she contained Kazuto's god research data, she was then split into two by Kirihiko attempting to steal the research data. One half lives with Kazune, while the other lives with the Karasumas. When one Himeka becomes stronger, the other becomes weaker. Since she was a young girl, she has always defended Kazune, who was a bit of a crybaby when they were little. She loves bugs and is a good cook. She is in 8th grade. Like Karin, she does poorly in school. It is later revealed that she is Kazuto and Suzuka's daughter. She tells Karin at one point that while she has a strong affection for Kazune, it is not necessarily a romantic attachment, as Kazune is "kind of like a brother and kind of like a dad" to Himeka (referencing Kazune's identity as a clone of Himeka's father). :She also witnessed Kazune and Karin kissing in the anime. Later in the series, Kazune says that Himeka is his daughter (along with Karin in Kamichama Karin 7). ; : :Kirio is the main antagonist. He and Kirika are adopted by Kirihiko while they were children. He is the student council president of Sakuragaoka Academy. He tests the protagonists and fights them outside the campus. Karin refers to him as "Mr. Glasses Man" (meganekko), "Four eyes-san" or "Glasses Guy". His only true relative is his twin sister Kirika, but he does have another "sister" by the name of Himeka. In the anime, he is a running gag character; often leaving before ever winning and revealing his plot to Karin and the others while they didn't know, thinking they did. His ring has the powers of the god Ares. Later in the series, his ring is destroyed by Kazune. He then gets possessed by his father, Kirihiko, by the Zeus ring he wore after his broke, but in the end Karin and Kazune saved him.(episode 26) He then returns in Chu. Now, with the other Himeka, he is trying to create a new Zeus ring using the 'seed of chaos',in order to save the future Kirika who is sick. To do that, he has to revive his father, whom currently resides within Kuga Jin. ; : :Michiru or Micchi is a transferred student from England and at one time lived with Karin, Kazune and Himeka. When he was little, he was involved in an accident that killed his parents and crushed his left eye beyond repair, and almost died. But Kazuto made an eye for Michiru, and saved his life. Since he was in the hospital for a year, he is a year older than Karin, Kazune, and Himeka. Michiru shares a close bond to Kazune, because he first thought of him as Kazuto, and still respects Kazune. In the manga, Michiru's friend Ami brought a notebook containing information about Himeka for Kazune to read. Michiru is a bit a pervert around Karin, and in the manga, he stole Kazune's first kiss. In Chu, his transformation is the god Poseidon . ; : :Jin Kuga is first introduced in Kamichama Karin Chu. He is first seen as any regular "idol" that's new to the show bizz. Jin has a strong confidence in himself and wishes to regain his father's 'honor', as revealed later on in the series. Around the last volumes, it even shows that Jin is actually the father of Kirio Karasuma, who is Kirihiko Karasuma. Just like how Karin Hanazono is actually Kazune's wife, Suzuka Hanazono/Kujyou. Jin tends to 'glomp' and show a lot of affection for Karin which tends to make him Kazune's 'love rival' for her. Even though Jin normally has his sweet an adorable personality, he can sometimes be a pervert (Koge Donbo herself even puts it on his quick profile in the manga) around Karin. In the Chu series, Jin has the ability to transform into the god of the underworld, Hades. Media Manga The Kamichama Karin manga series has been released into a total of seven full volumes. Koge-Donbo admits in volume one at how the point of Karin's "I am God" was to have her say something stupid and how the manga started was as a gag. Kamichama Karin was originally going to be a two chapter one-shot manga, according to Koge-Donbo. Due to its unexpected popularity, she continued the story. The story continues on in a sequel series Kamichama Karin Chu. again with seven volumes in regular special edition volumes released in Japan. The special edition volumes include the same basic content as the regular editions but include additional content making them highly valuable to manga collectors. The special editions feature different cover artwork including a gold foiled logo on a clear plastic dust jacket. Each special volume is accompanied by booklets which contain whole extra chapters to the story (usually the information in these extra chapters is supplementary, and not critical, to the main story). Sequel The adventure continues in Kamichama Karin Chu with the main cast now in the eighth grade. Kazune returns from his trip to England and so Karin and the gang are back together again. Karin and the gang travel through time, along with a new comrade: a celebrity named Jin Kuga, fighting a new enemy, the Seeds of Chaos. Besides Jin, there are two more (known) new characters: Rika Karasuma and Suzune Kujyou. Rika is later revealed to be the Himeka Karasuma from the future. Suzune is a little boy, actually Karin and Kazune's future child, that appears to Karin to warn her of the danger. And to Jin, Karin is apparently "his goddess". Jin and Kazune fight over Karin once in a while. Himeka Kujyou goes to England to study abroad. However, she comes back, and meets Rika Karasuma, who is actually the other Himeka from the future. She is the antagonist. In the sequel, Karin's fate has been altered, and she must hurry to save her future with Kazune Kujyou. In a dream, the future Karin speaks to Karin, telling her that in the future, Micchi will lose his life, Jin will lose his memory, and Kazune will lose all his power and eventually die. Karin cries out that it won't happen, but she has woken up. Karin also got a new upgrade in her hair style. In volume 7, when she Transformed with Michiru's (Michii) ring, she gained two little white angel-wing looking clips with her original hair balls. She wears them normally, starting in chapter 1 of 'Kamichama Karin Chu'. Del Rey Manga released volume one of the 'Kamichama Karin Chu' manga on June 24, 2008. The last volume, 7, was released January 26, 2010 by Del Rey Manga. Anime An anime of Kamichama Karin debuted in Japan on April 6, 2007. Animation was done by the animation studio Satelight. The story starts off in Kamichama Karin Chu, the sequel to Kamichama Karin. Karin and Suzune are running through a park when Rika attacks Karin. Karin's Chronos Clock (which has the power to time-travel) gets the Seed of Chaos implanted into it and brings her to the first time she met Kazune at Shii-chan's grave. After that, the events follow the storyline of the manga. Kamichama Karin was shown in Japan every Saturday. An original soundtrack has been released. Songs ;Opening theme: by Ali Project ;Ending themes: by Mai Nakahara : by Marble ;Character Songs: by Mai Nakahara/Karin Hanazono : by Tatsuhisa Suzuki/Jin Kuga References External links *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/kamichamakarin/ Kamichama Karin] at TV Tokyo *[http://www.tokyopop.com/S-1416/ Kamichama Karin] at Tokyopop * Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Fictional deities Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Asia Television Limited es:Kamichama Karin fr:Kamichama Karin ko:꼬마 여신 카린 id:Dewi Karin it:Karin piccola dea ja:かみちゃまかりん pl:Kamichama Karin tl:Kamichama Karin zh:花鈴的魔法戒